Blitzkrieg
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A strange encounter with a woman soon puts the Hellsing Organization up against a new type of enemy. What does she want Alucard? Can she be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ya'll can thank my friends in college for introducing me to Hellsing. Wish me luck.**_

* * *

Blitzkrieg

**Chapter One**

_"What an unusual night this has been..."_ Alucard thought, staring out onto the courtyard of Hellsing Manor.

It started off as any typical job did. He and Seras entered Integra's office in order to receive their new assignment. "There have been reports of vampire sightings in the forests surrounding Winchester. Get over their and destroy every red-eyed freak you can find."

And as servants did with their masters, the pair left to hunt these vampires. Naturally, they found themselves facing several ghouls, but nothing the two of them couldn't handle. They had a few vampires to verse this time around, which was peculiar, since there were normally only one or two per job, but after defeating most of the ghouls, Alucard had dealt with four vampires, and Seras had killed off two others. Judging by the ghouls, though, there was at least one more to deal with.

The Vampire King was fine with that. He had one more piece of sport to deal with and then he could leave. However, a gathering of this many vampire were never good signs and that meant preparing for much larger.

He and Seras quickly moved through the forest with great speed and soon found the creature they were looking for. However, they also found something else...

Up against this vampire and his army of ghouls was a woman who seemed to be around Seras' age, but from what he could tell, this woman was probably older than Sir Integra. She had long, straight black hair, cream colored skin, and eyes that shined a bright shade of teal. Her clothes were different from most women he's seen. Every article of clothing was black and fit her body well. A pair of combat boots, a pair of pants, a set of gloves, a black jacket that was open, as well as a shirt that had a mask to cover her nose and mouth. The exception to the color was the silver necklace around her neck with a pentacle as a charm.

As if that weren't odd enough, the woman was standing completely still with a black bag over her shoulder with a different set of symbols around it, her dominant hand was currently occupied with a closed book, and then there was the fact she was attacking her opponents without even moving. The woman was surrounded by a blue energy that whipped at and destroyed every single ghoul in sight, and whenever she noticed the remaining vampire, she'd strike him only to barely miss or be blocked by another ghoul.

This made Alucard smirk. Integra gave orders concerning the vampire the woman was facing, but she was obviously something else. Perhaps there would be some sport in versing her...

"Master..." Seras muttered, breaking Alucard's thought process.

Said man turned to her. "What is it, Police Girl?" The girl didn't answer, she was just staring ahead of them; an uncomfortable expresion taking hold of her features. Looking in said direction, Alucard understood her unease. The girl in black wasn't even trying to hit the vampire at this point; she was staring at the two of them with an ice cold stare while her attack was still active. Again, the ebony smirked; yes, clearly she was something else.

The girl turned her head again; opening the book in her hands as she laid her eyes back on the vampire. "Pone insidias. Et torquem hostis naturae est." The wind howled as it bustled through the trees. The light of the moon reflected off of her necklace and trapped the beast to the trees made with a pentacle symbol that matched her own. "In hac nocte, et intrinsecus cava, penetrare in bestia, et decem argenteos." Five more rays of silver light, each one hitting the thing in non-lethal areas. "Et maneat ibi moriemini." And with that said and done, the creature was forced to swallow the light emitted before the trap dropped it.

Alucard was indeed interested at this point, for the lesser being that versed this woman may have not been dead yet, but was certainly under way. He could see the fool's veins wherever bear skin showed, his face especially. His mouth was hot and forming smoke, and he was crying the crimson liquid that all others crave.

The girl closed her book before looking back at the pair again. Before either even began to reach for their guns, she had vanished. Almost as if she were never standing there to begin with.

A cleared throat from behind grabbed their attention, causing the two to turn. There the girl stood again, staring at them as she did before. "As flattered as I am for your fascination in me," she stated, "I suggest you leave me be. That is, unless you want to end up like your friend down there."

Alucard only laughed. "No friend of ours." He stated. "We were actually here to finish him off, but you've clearly covered that yourself." He stated in all honesty.

There was a pause for moments to come, and all the girl did was glare at them with distrust. Her book wasn't open, but it was held in a position so that if she opened her palm, she'd only have to look in order to read another incantation. But after a few moments, she did speak again. "Wm I to assume then," she began, "that you're the vampires that serve under Sir Integra Hellsing? Seras Victoria and Alucard?"

Seras nodded at the woman. "That's right." She stated firmly.

More silence came after that. The book the girl was carrying took a halted position at her hip. She then walked up to Seras, getting just close enough to whisper something in her ear. Once finished, the Draculina grabbed her gun to shoot her but the woman only disappeared again; this time not bothering to rear her head anywhere near the two.

The blonde's eyes were red, and she was now tense. "What did she say, Police Girl?" The male asked.

Seras turned towards him. "She said she couldn't wait to meet Sir Integra."

* * *

_**Well, not too bad, I hope. It's my first time with Hellsing, so if you have a reason to post flames, go ahead. Just make sure there's a strong reason behind it.  
**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the girl in black was speaking Latin. If you want the translation, you can find a website in order to help with that, simply because the words don't seem as...impelling, I should say, when translated into English.**_

_**Okay, back to the important stuff!**_

* * *

Blitzkrieg

**Chapter Two**

"What?" The head of Hellsing almost shouted, obviously displeased by the report. Upon return to the Estate, Seras and Alucard both reported the strange girl they had witnessed kill off the last of the foes they were assigned to face. Seras naturally told their boss what the girl said and was about to explain why they didn't shoot her earlier, but was cut off when Integra turned to Alucard. "And you didn't kill her?"

Alucard stood firm and continued the report. "No, neither of us did. The girl originally thought of us as adversaries to the vampire she faced, and was about ready to strike again. Once we explained otherwise, she then asked if we were the vampires apart of the Hellsing Organization, which we confirmed. She shifted into a calmer position at hearing this, no doubt because she didn't find a reason to worry about us. She gave Seras her statement then disappeared. Our immediate action was to come back here to see you and make sure nothing happened."

Integra didn't seem all that much calmer. But the explanation did allow her return to her cold visage. "Well, the next time you see this girl, I want you to-"

"Kill me?" Heads turned to the opposite direction of the room. Up against the opposite was was the girl in black, the mask covering her mouth lowered and her book still at her side. The girl didn't seem threatened by the fact there were people in the room that looked more than ready to shoot her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. For she wasn't just calm, but she also appeared to be relaxed where she was, as if nothing could harm her.

The girl removed herself from the wall and began to approach the small party, her eyes never leaving Integra's gaze. "Capture me, torture me, interrogate me? I'd assume any of these would be possible solutions Sir Hellsing, but I'm not in this room to hunt you down. I'm not here to kill you. And I most especially don't have plans to fight either one of your vampires. I simply want to talk." She stated firmly.

Once she was between Seras and Alucard, Integra spoke. "About what?" She questioned.

The girl only smiled before using her free hand to snap her fingers. The material on the floor rose up and began forming a different shape. In the length of a minute, there was a well-cushioned chair sitting directly across from Integra. The girl placed her bag on the chair before shifting out of her jacket and placing it on the back of the furniture. The girl's arms were covered in tattoos made with black ink, and whose shapes could be defined as many a things.

She moved her bag so she could sit down across from the other female. The bag was set on the floor and her book was kept in the lap of her crossed legs, and remained closed between her hands, which had grabbed each other. She was still too relaxed, even when knowing that she was sitting, which would allow less of a chance to dodge any attacks from Alucard or Seras, given whether her disappearing trick could work while she wasn't on her feet.

Finally, she spoke again. "There's something big going on, Sir Hellsing; bigger than any vampire hunt any one of your men have ever seen." She began, shifting her gaze quickly to Alucard in order to make a point before look back at her. "I have a lot I need to say to you, as well as something large to ask of you, and I don't have a lot of time to get through everything. If you would be so kind to give me your full attention without any interruption, I'm sure I can explain myself fully."

Integra was caught off guard, if only slightly, but didn't let it show. She just nodded at the girl before allowing her chin to rest on her folded hands. The woman smiled. "My name is Abigail Karga. In case you didn't guess it already, I'm a witch and, as of recent, a traitor of an underground American organization called: Blitzkrieg. Like Hellsing, it deals with all things that threaten humanity in the supernatural realm: vampires, werewolves, elves, rogue witches; anything that may provoke the Vatican into appearing and we destroy them before their cases turn into big media buzz."

Alucard reached thoughtfully for his gun, just waiting for the order to kill this woman: Abigail. A traitor of a good cause didn't bode well. "Unlike Hellsing, however, we do not have the government watching our necks. Naturally, that leads us into making our own check system. A panel of fourteen witches; seven male and seven female; as well as a Master Sorcerer or Sorceress to oversee the panel. For generations, we have managed to keep our dying race alive through these good deeds, and are able to live happy lives without much trouble. Unfortunately, that is no longer the case..."

Eyebrows only arched, but no one voiced their questions. "I was one of the fourteen witches on the panel, and currently, so is my elder sister: Elizabeth. Recently, she had gotten together with the new Master Sorcerer; a young fool by the name of Anglus Richardson. I had returned from a mission just after he got appointed our new head to find the panel in full agreement of a new cause that's beyond suicidal for our already dying race." She stated firmly.

Abigail went and picked up her bag on the floor; taking out the things within it, showing the unnecessary objects to Integra before placing them on the floor. A few candles, bronze candle sticks, a set of iron knives, a box of chalk, and a matchbox. These objects all covered the object that took up the majority of her bag. It was a another book, but it was four times larger than the one she kept in her lap. There was only one similarity between the two, though.

The book Abigail had was a bright red and had a silver pentacle design with a small crescent moon making up the bottom left corner. The larger book was black, with gold etching and lettering that appeared to be some Asian language, Chinese or Japanese, perhaps. There were also three locks holding the book closed, that didn't appear to open with any form of key. The similarity came with the pentacle, but instead of being designed into it, it was bolted into the metal cover of it.

Abigail handed the book to Integra before moving to relax once more. "What you're holding," she started, "Is the most powerful spell book ever made by my kind. My grandmother from many generations ago wrote it as she was the one who founded the Blitzkrieg Organization. That book was the very thing that protected our existence from our enemies, and destroyed many who hunted us. Her daughter after her, in order to make sure the Organization didn't turn corrupt, sealed the book away with her strongest of magic and wrote different books in order to pass down to her children."

Integra looked at the object again with wonder. Yes, that was wise. It didn't explain why it was here, though. "Anglus Richardson," Abigail started again, "Wants to use that book against the Vatican and their weapon, Father Alexander Anderson." Eyes widened greatly. The only person who could handle a blow from Anderson was Alucard and he was in a whole other league. "And as if that weren't bad enough," she continued, "He wants our kind to takeover every government in existence; both human and supernatural."

Integra nodded thoughtfully. "I can see why the situation concerns Hellsing, and why you stole the book from them. But you have yet to explain to me that favor you want." She stated firmly.

Abigail sighed. "I thought it better you knew the full details before I asked." Integra only looked at her expectantly. Taking in a breath, Abigail stated firmly: "I want your permission to use two things that belong to you, Sir Hellsing. The first in being one of the dungeons of your home, and the second would be your number one hunter." She then nodded her head in Alucard's direction, just to make sure she was understood.

There were a few moments of silence before Integra spoke again, but when she did, the book was on her desk as were both of her palm as she was now standing over Abigail. "Why should I allow you any such thing?"

The ebony girl sighed before flipping through her book and then showing Integra the page. "I need both in order to reseal my Grandmother's book." She started, placing the book back in her lap. "To become a panel member of Blitzkrieg requires a great amount of skill and intellect. And as far as power goes, despite what I can do, more than half the panel can over power me on their own. I either need a second witch to help me reseal it, or I need an enhancing agent from a different, much more powerful creature. Bane of a werewolf, hair of an elf, or even say, the blood of a vampire."

Alucard's gaze on her hardened. How pathetic. "In doing that, the seal can only be broken if I do so of my own free will, or if Alucard were to die before any of them try to break my spell. I may be one of the weakest of the panel, but I'm still too bull-headed to give into any forms of threats or torture, and Alucard can't be beat."

Said vampire was now being stared at by both his fledgling and his master. Integra didn't seem sure about saying yes or no to Abigail, and Seras wanted to add something, but she couldn't place what. Finally, after a long silence, Integra spoke. "I will give you permission to seal the book off in one of the cells, but if you wish for Alucard's help, he'll do so of his own free will."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope everyone's enjoying themselves. Chapter three, here we come!**_

* * *

Blitzkrieg

**Chapter Three**

Alucard was a bit surprised by Integra's statement. This was his choice? He expected differently; an order to comply with her or an order to kill her. Surely not this. _**'Think this through before giving her your answer.'**_ Integra passed on to him mentally, a serious expression on her face as the three females stared at him.

The male smirked._** 'Why, Master...I daresay that you don't trust this woman.'**_ Integra didn't comment, but the ghost of a smirk reached her features, only confirming Alucard's guess. With his wicked smile growing, he turned to face Abigail. "You've explained your situation rather nicely, Miss Karga. However, I won't just offer up my blood for the benefit of your spell without my own thirst being quenched. Think you can manage that?" Abigail's gaze hardened, but nodded all the same.

Alucard stood just diagonal from her this time around, looking directly at her in order to better read her as he began his interrogation. "For one thing," he began, "how did you find Hellsing Manor, let alone get inside without anyone noticing?"

Abigail smirked again, shifting in her seat so she could look at Seras. "Check your left shoulder." She ordered. Seras first looked at Integra, a bit unsure of whether or not she should listen. The woman only nodded, just as confused as Seras but knowing better. Blushing deeply, Seras unbuttoned her shirt and removed enough of the garment to reveal her left shoulder. On the article of skin was another pentacle symbol, this time with small creatures swerving around it and made in dark purple color.

"It's a rather simple spell." Abigail admitted. "It not only allows me to track a person, but it also allows me to teleport within fifty feet of their general vicinity. Even better, it allows to appear in the sense of a ghost, so people wouldn't notice me unless I make myself known." She explained.

Alucard smirked. "And when did you put that on her?"

"After you told me who you were. The spell is so easy it doesn't even require an incantation so long as your strong enough." She bragged.

The male chuckled, but continued with his questions. "You seem to be against Richardson's plans, but you haven't stated why."

Abigail didn't answer immediately. In fact, she had formed a scowl and was almost glaring at him by the statement. She let out a small huff, but answered calmly. "As I said, Anglus Richardson is a fool. And before becoming the head of Blitzkrieg, he had always been one to make deadly and stupid decisions. The imbecile had been on a few missions with me and I'd lose half of my men because he convinces us to go by his plan. And if that's not enough of a reason for you..."

The girl stopped, a flash of pain etching at her eyes as she swallowed a hard lump in her throat. It took a few moments, but she soon refaced Alucard and finished her statement. "The previous Master Sorcerer...was a good friend of mine. And in the week before his death, he was preparing to face Anglus and try him for crimes against Blitzkrieg. He didn't know how when he told me, but through an investigation, he was very sure Anglus was responsible for the rise in numbers of the creatures we killed. He dies and Anglus wins the Panel over not even three days after his death. Does that sound like a coincidence to you?"

Alucard turned to Integra, whose face was as neutral as always. _**'Are you convinced?'**_ She asked.

_**'Perhaps...'**_ The ebony faced the witch before him. "If you are this desperate for our help, would you mind giving us information about the rest of the panel and ways to defeat them, including Anglus Richardson?" Abigail gave him a strict look and nodded firmly. The smirk on his face only grew. "Then I suppose I have no choice." He submitted, standing straight in order to lead her to the dungeons.

Abigail's brow perked in confusion, but she said nothing. Only standing to retrieve the items needed, putting her jacket back on, and then turning to follow Alucard to the dungeons; Integra and Seras following close behind.

Alucard stopped in the second farthest dungeon in the lower levels, the one directly next to his room. If this was a trick, then there was going to be a fight and he wanted no chance for the girl to escape. That was passed to both his master and servant, who both stood by to trap the girl should that be the case.

Abigail opened the box of chalk. Not long after, five out of the ten pieces floated out of the container before flying around the room and creating different markings on the floor, walls, and ceiling of the room. At the center of the mark on the floor was where she set the book down. The bronze candlesticks floated out and took the four corners surrounding her and Alucard, followed by the candles and then the matchbox to light them.

She motioned for Alucard to come closer, to which he complied. "Kneel." She told him as she took the same position across from him; the only thing between them being the powerful spell book. She opened her own spell book as an iron knife hovered over to Alucard. "There are four incantations that must be read to seal this book. I'll be pausing between each one, but the important thing you must remember is to wait for the start of the third and then drip the blood in the middle of the gold pentacle. Once the fourth is finished, get outside the circle as quick as you can."

Nodding, the vampire lifted his sleeve and placed the knife against his wrist, waiting patiently for the girl get started. Abigail didn't waste any time; she put her mask back on and began casting the spell. "Obsecro te, dea tenebrarum. Ego præcipio tibi, impone manum tuam super me. Libera voluntas, si quid forte habetis nocte."

A load thunder could be heard from outside, the light of the candles flickering slightly. This surprised everyone, but still they waited.

Abigail continued: "Magna, quaeso mihi ferre potes. Accipite, et custodiam me ab inimicis meis et augue. Fac modo possum ita semper erit." A gust of wind blew throughout the entirety of the room, so strong, it took Alucard's hat and glasses and banished them to the darkest corners of the cell.

The witch looked at the vampire across from her, nodding once as a signal to draw his blood. And he did; cutting deep into his flesh and letting it drip into the center of the pentacle. "Non ego te voluntatem, sed fortius offero. Sed in hac nocte, antequam aliquis sedet ad te hac in creaturis. Sanguis eius venit sedare te."

After filling it, Alucard looked down at the object in awe as it absorbed his blood straight through the cover as shadows rose from around the circle. "Dea tenebris, in quo lapis. Quod signum erit, ne aut ego aut in perpetuum tenent, ut moriatur. Quae ego praecipio vobis. Audite!" The candles blew out entirely, and Alucard took that as his signal to move outside the circle as instructed. As he stood there, he watched in awe as the symbols around the room lit up a shadowy purple color and a storm of clouds spiraled around Abigail in a bright red color.

Suddenly, purple chains formed from seven different angles on the walls, two from the ceiling, and four from the floor. The smoke gathered at the center of the chains to form a protective sphere around the book in question. These things lit up the room nicely and allowed Alucard to retrieve his hat and glasses before approaching Abigail, who had yet to stand up.

Getting a good look at her, Alucard soon learned why it was she wanted him outside of the circle when she finished the spell. Abigail was now bleeding profusely, and had many gashes and cuts all over her body. She was out of breath and seemed more than ready to pass out at any given moment.

Abigail had just moved to pick up her spell book, only to retract the hand to cover her mouth; coughing up even more blood into her hand before falling over all together. Seras had just moved in order to go help her, but Alucard was distracted by the smell of her blood. It was clearly virgin's blood, which was the best of them. Even more so, Abigail's blood had a strange scent to it, one he couldn't place. One thing for sure was that his mouth was watering at the smell of it.

Integra gave him a glare, restricting him from having a taste, let alone from biting her. This display was more than enough to prove that Abigail was telling the truth from the beginning, and since that was the case, Integra wanted her to recovery quickly so they could learn more about Blitzkrieg as well as the witches they would soon be versing. "Seras, carry her to the infirmary, now!" She ordered seconds after. The blond only nodded; racing out as quick as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is going better than I thought. I'm going to make the author's note here and now. The year in this story IS 2013, and Integra is twenty-four in this. Just so you understand the shift, this is not meant to have exact accuracy with the original Hellsing storyline, aside from the characters. Okay? Okay. Time for the update!**_

* * *

Blitzkrieg

**Chapter Four**

Integra decided it best to call in Pip and his Geese, just to see how much truth their was to Abigail's story. Yes, she believed the girl, but she needed to get a better understanding on what type of problem Anglus Richardson has been in America. On top of that, she sent Walter in order to do some more research on Abigail's background while they waited for the witch to wake up.

It had been almost a week since the ritual was performed and the ebony had yet to even flinch, let alone regain consciousness. Not to say anyone was surprised by that, she was injured greatly from torn muscles to damaged organs. She was left in the infirmary under constant supervision, should anything get worse. The only good thing to be heard from the medics was that Abigail appeared to be healing herself and was focusing those abilities on her major organs. And although the healing process was sped up, they weren't anywhere close to being fully healed yet.

A meeting of the minds gathered in Integra's office with Alucard standing in the tall corner, and Seras standing just a few feet away from the leader of the Wild Geese, whom of which stood before Integra's desk. Pip came in at the early evening hours, a stern face and a serious tone forming with his words. "I wish I could say I have good news, Sir Integra, but our new witch wasn't shying any." He informed her, handing her a few folders. "My men went and saw. America is running crazy with problems as we speak. Vampires, werewolves, _everything_. The only things they haven't spotted were the witches of this Blitzkrieg Organization."

Integra's brow rose. "Has this been going on long?" She asked. Blitzkrieg was supposed to take care of these creatures, according to Abigail. Why haven't they stopped any of these creatures? And more importantly, where were they in all of this?

"Not really, no. All of this started about a month ago, but before that, nothing of the sort was ever seen over there. Something had to have been keeping them under control." He stated firmly, not any happier about his report than she was.

A sigh escaped the woman's lips as Walter walked in, a few papers in his hand while a couple folders were tucked underneath his arm. This was certainly annoying. "I've got the files you wanted." Walter said, handing what he had to Integra. "Abigail Renee Karga, born April 6th 1987, to Christopher and Sarah Karga, and is the younger sister of two years to Elizabeth Marie Karga. Originally from Boston, Massachusetts until both parents died at age six from multiple gunshot wounds."

"Anything else worth mentioning?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. After their deaths, their grandmother, Sharon Quell, wanted full-custody of the two, however, Gregory Karga, their uncle, wouldn't allow it. There was a bit of a dispute and, in the end, Abigail went to live with her uncle and Elizabeth with their grandmother until three years later, when their uncle mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Police believed Miss Karga saw what happened, but didn't say anything about it. She moved in with her sister and grandmother out in Salem. Moved to Vermont to attend college, graduated at age twenty with an associates in Business Management and has since then, moved thirty-two times, working for small businesses as a secretary, said to be shy but kind according to anyone whose met her, and other than that, hasn't shown any signs of sneaking around. Although with her abilities, she wouldn't have to." He finished.

Everything was quiet for awhile, the only one smiling being Alucard. There seemed to be a lot of gaps that needed filling, and unfortunately, the only person who was capable of it was unconscious. This girl brought them a pickle, that's for sure. They didn't know much if anything about their enemies and said enemies were already moving, but the real question was where they'd strike. Without much detail on Anglus Richardson, they couldn't predict how he'd act. Then there was Elizabeth Karga, whom they knew less about. And to put the cherry on top, they couldn't forget the fact that they couldn't list a thing about the other twelve, not even their names.

Normally when tracking someone and wanting to find out more about them, all Hellsing needed to do was learn their names, find out where they've lived, and learn who've they've met. Now, they met Abigail, and she told them a bit about her sister Elizabeth, as well as Blitzkrieg's new leader. However, the problem rose at learning the fact that none of the three lived anywhere near each other and haven't exchanged so much as phone numbers. The three of them lived at opposite ends of the States and didn't make contact with each other that would be recorded.

A knock came at the door, alerting the occupants of the room. "Enter." Integra ordered, somewhat glad that the silence was going to be broken. She didn't normally mind it, but under the circumstances, she preferred any form of conversation just to get away from the discomfort.

A nurse from the infirmary stepped in, clicking her heels together and bowing her head before speaking. "Forgive me for intruding, Sir Integra, but Miss Karga is awake. And she insists on speaking with you." Integra only nodded before standing.

The five followed the nurse back to the infirmary, where they walked in on a lovely little scene. "TWO WEEK'S BED-REST? AFTER BEING OUT FOR A WEEK ALREADY? ! I DON'T THINK SO!" Abigail yelled. The girl had been stripped of her tarnished-black-garments and put into a simple pink nightgown. She had bandages that went underneath her clothes, and her proud black hair was rather messy. She currently glaring at her doctor, who was holding her medical charts.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Karga, but the damage you've suffered hasn't sufficiently healed-"

"And no one who suffered injury to their organs this way would be conscious right now, let alone having a pissing match with you." She shot back, her voice lowered, but her tone unchanged. "Any regular person would either be out of it still or they'd wake up to a breathing tube in their throat. I recovered from organ damage that would take months to heal in a week, so don't go saying I need more than that before I can stand up again." She finished, crossing her arms before resting against the pillows that supported her.

"Well...yes, but-"

"That's enough, Doctor, I'll take over from here." Integra intruded, not wanting the witch to get riled up again. The doctor nodded hesitantly before excusing himself and allowing the rest of the party to enter. The five all took comfortable positions before anyone spoke; Alucard stood in the far corner that faced Abigail, Seras leaned up against the edge of the door frame, Pip took the chair next to Abigail's bed, and Walter took his ground a few feet away from Integra, whom of which stood just five feet across from her guest.

It was silent for a few moments; Integra taking the time to light her cigar before anything else. Letting out a breath of smoke, she soon found herself smirking at the older woman. "Less than a week you said? From what I witnessed, that spell took a lot out of you." She teased.

Abigail snorted lightly. "What you witnessed, Sir Integra, was not only heavy duty magic, but me trying to boss around a Pagan Goddess into binding an object so that no one could steal it while I wasn't there to defend it. Naturally, she wasn't all too happy that someone lesser was trying to boss her around, less so at realizing she was weak, and her temper was made even worse at being told that one of the Paranormals gave something to make the seal more powerful. The fact that Alucard's one of the strongest, she only felt it necessary to take vital parts of me to balance out the trade."

All was quiet as Abigail shifted in her bed, moving to grab her book off of the table beside her. She opened it, flipping idly through the pages as she raised her gaze to meet Integra's. "I take it you've occupied yourself by taking a closer look at my background, maybe even went to see what was going on in America?" It was a statement more than a question, but Integra nodded, regardless. Abigail sighed. "I'm almost afraid to ask. How bad is it over there?"

Integra's hardened gaze seemed to have softened, if only slightly. The ebony's exasperation was showing, sure enough, but her voice held traits of exhaustion, unease, concern, and what could only be a small sense of defeat. And from her previous sentence, she was more than expecting bad news. "Your country is falling apart. Every creature you've set out to destroy has risen up and is now tearing everything apart. The secret's out, and no one from Blitzkrieg is trying to stop it."

The reaction was more contained than anyone expected. Abigail's wide eyed gaze came into play, eye twitching and mouth held close in a healthy frown. She then allowed her head to fly backwards, banging it into the wall as she did so. A hand came to her forehead as she began to mutter in a foreign language, no doubt curses of some sort. "Haec enim est in genere mori. Numquam autem desolatum. Minuit perfectum!"

After a few moments, the ebony let out another sigh before facing forward again. "I'm sorry, Sir Integra. But something like that has never happened. Even in the worst of scenarios, the Master Sorcerer would leave at least one division to ensure we wouldn't get noticed. If this is going on now, then Anglus clearly has no intention of hiding the fact Blitzkrieg is moving. He's now made the dumbest move of our existence and allowed those we consider our enemies to see what really lies over in America. It's going to be a miracle to clean all of this up, and that's only if any of my kind live to tell about it." She stated firmly, placing her head in her hands out of what could only be defeat.

Pip couldn't help the gentleman in him, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself, Madamoiselle. This battle hasn't even started yet, and you're worried about cleaning up after it." He chuckled out, getting her to look at him. "For the time being, I think it best for us to think about how to proceed with this problem, then we'll worry about the mess." He finished, giving her a bright smile.

Abigail only raised her brow, not all too sure how to respond to the stranger before her, or if she should, for that matter. Walter, having realized the lack of an introduction, cleared his throat before turning towards Abigail. "Miss Karga, allow me to introduce Captain Pip Bernadotte of the Wild Geese. They are our soldiers of the day here at Hellsing."

The woman blinked a couple times, a blank expression on her face. After awhile, she pulled her arms around her legs, limply as she stated: "I didn't think mercenaries had a sense of dignity to them." This earned her a few smirks, as well as a chuckling Seras.

The brief moments of humor, though, were intruded when Integra cleared her throat. "You came to the Hellsing Organization for help, Abigail. I suggest you tell us everything about Blitzkrieg. We will take action based on what we can learn. Now, let's have it." She ordered.

Again, a blank stare came from the woman. She soon sighed, however; straightening her sitting position and crossing her arms as a stern look met her features. "I suggest getting comfortable, then, Sir Hellsing."

* * *

_**Ah, what fun this is~ Can't wait to make an update! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is so much fun. I love Hellsing! Only thing that really sucks about this story is the lack of reviews...wish I could see more of those. Ah, well! Back to business.**_

* * *

Blitzkrieg

**Chapter Five**

The sit-down with Abigail lasted well into the night and into early morning. She wasted no time getting into detail about everything she knew about the situation and making sure they understood everything they needed to about the witches they'd soon be facing, as well as how Blitzkrieg operates.

The Blitzkrieg Organization was a gathering of every witch in existence; the Pagans, the Christians, the Buddhists, everyone. Despite all of that, Blitzkrieg was mainly composed of Pagan members, and the Panel was the only true place any diversity could be seen amongst the organization. The reason being that each panel member, including the Master Sorcerer, had their own field of expertise; a sector that was represented by their residing Sorcerer.

From strongest to weakest, they were all ranked with a number, and Sector One was the first one she put under the magnifying glass, specifically because it was the most important. Anglus Richardson became in charge of Threat Evaluation and Human Relations, and where the field may not seem like much, it bore the responsibility of keeping an eye out for the threat of any growing amount of Paranormals, as well as any humans who may be onto them. This was also the Sector that decided what to do about any and all threats, whether they require extinguishing or not.

Sector Two was run by Alfonso Belmonte; a Pagan that followed under the ways of Ancient Rome. Under their former Master Sorcerer: Indra Manu, Alfonso Belmonte was the most intimidating force in the entire organization, and for good reason. The primary fields of expertise were either search-and-destroy or search-and-capture. He was also one of the biggest players, especially since the Sorcerer of Sector Two was extremely distrusting towards most of his comrades, and earning said trust was extremely difficult. And unfortunately, Anglus had won him over.

Then their was Sector Three, run by Animist Witch: Oni Afolayan. Abigail claimed that before becoming a Panel member, she was under the command of Sorceress Afolayan, and had an upstanding amount of respect for her as a teacher. "She taught me most everything I know, and she's protective almost to the point she's motherly." Sector Three specialized in battle strategics and heavy combat, and where you may not make it for strength, you made it for execution of battle; especially if you could do well in a tight spot.

Next their was the child prodigy: Hazael Young. A young Catholic at the age of eleven who had spells based on the Hebrew text in the bible. Hazael's specialty was in tracking, whether it be for their enemies or for comrades in need. He would occasionally be in charge of search-and-destroy, but only when the situation either couldn't wait for Sector Two to show up, or as instructed by the Master Sorcerer. Being on the Panel for pushing three years now, Abigail claimed that Hazael was the kindest and the one she got along with the most, not because he was a child, but because he was much more understanding than the other members. Unfortunately, he was also one of the deadliest and trickiest.

Zachary Westbrook was the one Abigail referred to as a "true American," simply because he was so overly arrogant, it wasn't funny. Despite being in charge of one of the smartest and sneakiest sectors, he seemed more than convinced that he was going to succeed Anglus as Master Sorcerer. Sector Five specialized in infiltration and espionage, making him even more tricky than Hazael. As a follower of the Celts, though, one would assume otherwise.

Viorica Lupei was next. She was the eldest member of the Panel with a sector dedicated to interrogation and investigation. She was a bit older than Walter, apparently, but there were only so few people who could stand before her ice cold stare and not feel intimidated by her. She pulled off the "innocent old lady" impression extremely well, and she'd use that to her advantage whenever necessary. She could be kind like that stereotype, but she lives up to her job a hell of a lot better than any would think possible.

Oryal Markovic came next. She didn't know him personally, but professionally, Markovic and his army made the greatest of magical weapons and wielded them with an iron fist. Sector Seven and its members were a group that you either respected them or you envied them, and for what it seemed, Abigail had a decent amount of respect for them for their skill. She stated that some were kind, but others tended to be quite rude.

She paid a lot more attention to Citlali Black; a man who paid true to his Native American roots and was even more threatening than his higher ups. Black had a superiority complex; firmly believing that the sectors beneath Sector Eight, including their representative Sorcerers, only existed either as pawns for the battlefield or a reproductive machines so their race could replenish in numbers. What was even worse was that Citlali Black was given the responsibility of removing any and all forms of Dark Magic, as well as punish any who may have used it. "I wouldn't follow through with a project of his," she informed them, "And although he couldn't arrest me without raising questions from the Panel, there was no problem for him to do it to some of my men. It took weeks to clean up that mess, and by the end of it, he had executed a good number of them."

Following him was the witty Klahan Metharom. He was a smug bastard, by Abigail's description, but he still had morals. In fact, when the event with her men occurred, he was one of the first to stand alongside her and call out Black's bullshit. However, a jackass was still a jackass, despite his kind moments. If there was ever an ambush needed to be made, you went to Sector Nine to set it up right. Klahan was a master at setting traps using different spell symbols, incense, talismans, pretty much any and everything you need. Klahan also made it a habit to study the material of Paranormals to see if he could make new traps out of them, which he's succeeded at to numerous extent.

Sector Ten was run by Abigail's older sister, Elizabeth. "She means well...she always has," Abigail commented, "But she's been blown up with nothing but hot air, and when that happens, it's next to impossible to deflate her." Elizabeth was seeing Anglus; when it started, Abigail didn't know. However, Anglus was smart enough to win the heart of the woman who ran one of the busiest sectors: Research and Development. Any answers that needed to be found, Elizabeth got them. And with how many Paranormals they saw regularly combined with the sudden rise in numbers, Elizabeth had no time to socialize with _anyone_ outside of her human job.

Perun Hornik of Sector Eleven was next. He was another man that Abigail didn't know personally, nor did she care to. Where Klahan supported her against Citlali, Perun took Black's side in an instant. She assumed that Perun used to be apart of Sector Eight, because out of all of the lower rankings, Perun was the only one who believed Black wholeheartedly, and the latter would return that support with approval. The looks they gave each other made them look even more guilty of what they've done; especially since Sector Eleven was in charge of guarding prisoners, most of which were "traitors."

Then came Abigail's sector. The Twelfth Sector had one of the most important responsibilities in all of Blitzkrieg: covering up the truth from civilians and intermingling with the government so the truth isn't revealed. It was just as stressful a job as her sister's, and she almost never had free time. Whenever she wasn't sent into the field, she had to fill out numerous reports, as well as make new plans on how technology was changing. "Black suggested that my people kill any and all who post such things on the internet as a warning. What he can't seem to understand is that the effect would turn out for the worst, and I refused to bear the weight of those innocent lives on my shoulders."

Sector Thirteen was run by an immigrant from Afghanistan: Alya Naji. Now, most Islamic witches were on Abigail's good side; men and women alike. However, Alya was the fitting stereotype of what people imagine Arabs as being, minus the terrorist threats on America. The whole "women are beneath men" concept from his country clearly followed him overseas. He hated his female superiors, but this was only displayed towards Abigail. "Liz is too busy to be bothered by anyone, and Alya is most definitely afraid of Viorica and Master Oni." His sector was responsible for security of the innocent; making sure that if any and all humans nearby were protected during a hunt, as well as defending any of their children and wounded soldiers since they weren't prepared for nor were capable to head into battle.

Sector Fourteen dealt with bystanders and the media. Run by Sorceress Chouharu Mori, a standard amount of weight is relieved from Sector Twelve because of how hard she both trains and works her men. They intermingle business and see each other often. Quite thankfully for Abigail, she and Chouharu got along from the get-go; almost always remaining on the same page and rarely if ever arguing. "We work well together and we're good friends; at least, I hope she still sees me that way.

And finally, Lucrèce Deforest of Sector Fifteen. Medical Aid and Potion-Works had to come in somewhere and Lucrèce was a master at it. "He's very nice and keeps well to himself. However, Blitzkrieg has a good number of arrogant morons who don't value Sector Fifteen. It's a rather pathetic display and it gets Alya down there quite often. However, their residing Sorcerer is a decent fighter and will defend his men whenever he's nearby."

After that, she explained how Mahogany's Book, the one now held in the dungeons of Hellsing Estate, came into her possession. She had convinced Anglus that she was going along with the idea and helped her sister release the original seal. Before he could get the book, however, Abigail had cast everyone out of the room and shut the door. She was up and out the highest window by the time they busted through.

From there, Abigail returned to her sector and took a "cross-gate" back to her apartment. She took no time to grab anything and went to see a friend; a rogue witch from the outside by the name of Edward Crain. Through him, Abigail had met up with five of his comrades; three of which were nearly killed because they were helping her. The end result bought her to Portland, Maine with a colleague under the alias of Arkrah. She informed Abigail about the Hellsing Organization and their vampires then flew her out on a private plane.

By the end of it, Abigail demanded action be taken in America. "I refuse to allow this to continue, Sir Hellsing! I made a vow to protect the public from these monsters, and now they're everywhere. Anglus is clearly waiting them to destroy the nation before he sends in a squad from Blitzkrieg to clean up. Something has to be done!"

And Integra agreed, which is what brought on this mission. First things first, she sent Seras and Alucard to clean up a bit so that there was a sanctuary for the Americans. Within three nights, they had succeeded in saving most of the state of Pennsylvania, and Integra's men were sent to help guard the perimeter. Then, with the permission of her majesty, Sir Integra flew out to America to help sort out the ordeal, and brought Abigail along so they could end the disaster occurring.

"There's a sacred place in the Adirondacks. If I make it there on the night of the full moon, I can eradicate Paranormals across the continent. That being said, make sure Seras and Alucard have a stone of pure amethyst so I don't end up turning them into a puddle of mud." That left them on a short time limit. By the time Integra and Abigail made it to Pennsylvania, it was just under a week until the full September moon came about them.

The four of them were currently in a hotel room, discussing Abigail's plan. "Why exactly do we have to have these stones, Abigail?" Seras asked her, a bit confused as she watched Abigail finish entwining the stones in a metal wire before pulling a piece of brown string through a loop.

Abigail smiled; it felt like teaching the children all over again. "Birthstones have mystical properties, Seras. Amethyst in particular is one that provides protection from the strongest of magic. Meaning that once I cast this spell, you and Alucard will be the only Paranormals to ever live to tell about it." She explained, grabbing a beaker with a strange, light blue concoction in it. Then, holding the amethyst pendants over it, she began muttering in a different foreign language; one only Alucard could recognize. "Zeita de întuneric, binecuvânta creaturile tale în seara asta. Spirit de virtute, i ghideze bine. Mare paznic, proteja aliații mei în seara asta."

She dipped the stones in and, upon lifting them, displayed them to the rising moon. Crests were imprinted on them, but they soon faded into the natural hue of the purple stone. The witch passed them to Hellsing's vampires before standing straight; a look in Sir Integra's direction. "Mind my asking how Hellsing plans on covering this up?"

Integra sighed, a breath of smoke following. Abigail wanted the veil Blitzkrieg created in America to remain a reality, but in this day and age, that was going to be unlikely. "First things first, we have to reclaim the continent. After that, Hellsing will be communicating with the government on the matter, as well as about your organization." The witch wasn't satisfied with the solution, but she nodded all the same. At this point, she had to take what she could get...

Abigail then turned to the vampires, one hand holding her book and the other on her hip as she stated. "Better be ready, 'cause we have a long way's to go in the Adirondacks." And from there, they headed straight for the mountainous land.

* * *

_**FINALLY! Damn, I can't believe I left Blitzkrieg hanging this long...wait, never mind. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
